I don't want this one
by Andraste Tree
Summary: Ginny is trapped in a sick relationship with Draco and Harry finds out. But no one expects what comes next. Please R&R!
1. Bruises

Ginny Weasley sat alone wondering about how to confront her best friend, Hermoine Granger, with the news that she would not be going horseback riding with her, her brother Ron and their friend Harry. Hermoine had been looking forward to it for weeks; she planned it for their next Hogsmeade visit and had paid five sickles for each of them to ride a horse about the village for and hour or two. Ginny wanted to go quite badly but could not because of her injuries. Injuries that only two people knew about. Herself and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh as she thought of how they came to be. She remembered that day so well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cheesy Flashback! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library reading up on some of the new spells she would be learning that year when she heard him sidle up beside her table.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She questioned without looking up.  
  
"Just to have a chat little Weasley. Don't get so uppity." The blonde boy pulled out a chair and sat next to her.  
  
"I don't have time for this, you half-wit. Move along!" The petite redhead said pushing Malfoy with her right hand.  
  
"I think you can make time for what I have to say. It involves your dear old dad and his.. erm...job if that's what you want to call it."  
  
Ginny stopped looking at her book and turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"Good. Now I understand you and your family are not in the best finical shape. So it would be rather awful should your father lose his job, am I right?" "What are you playing at Malfoy?"  
  
"Well little Weasley there are certain things a growing boy must have, certain needs. And should a pretty little redhead fulfill these needs for a boy, the redheads father may get to keep his job. Catch me?" Malfoy had placed his hand on Ginny's knee and began squeezing it slowly.  
  
Ginny pulled back looking shocked, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Get away from me." She said quietly.  
  
"Now now, I thought you would want to have your father keep his job? Well you made that choice. But it would only be too easy for you to go back on this. Just a few nights a week in an empty classroom. No one would know Ginny. Not a soul." Draco had moved his body against hers brushing his lips on her cheek as he spoke.  
  
"No one would know." Ginny repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thus began her sick relationship with Malfoy, the one that brought fresh bruises to her thighs night after night. Ginny had pulled up her skirt to reveal the marks on her otherwise pale legs. Malfoy was rough with her. Just then the door to her dorm swung open and the person Ginny least wanted to see walked in.  
  
"Ginny?" A horrified Harry asked staring at her legs. 


	2. The first is always the hardest

"Merlin Harry! You scared me out of my wits!" Ginny squealed pulling her skirt down over her legs.  
  
"Ginny what's happened to you legs? Who did that to you?" Harry demanded, moving towards Ginny.  
  
"What? Oh that! I had a rough ride on a broomstick! Stupid school brooms! Not all of us are lucky enough to have Firebolts." Ginny finished with a nervous giggle.  
  
"Don't do that Ginny. That's not from a broom! Who did it! I need to know who I am gonna kill!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Cripes Harry! Nice to know you trust me!"  
  
"Don't you fucking dare act like this is nothing! This is more than nothing, this is bad, Ginny it's really bad!"  
  
"Harry. Stay out of it! It's not your business! So just sod off!"  
  
"It damn well is my business when people I love are getting hurt! So just..." Harry began.  
  
"You love me?" Ginny interrupted with a smile.  
  
"Well.Ginny you know I..I mean.Of course I love you."  
  
"Like a sister.?" Ginny implored.  
  
"I bloody well hope not."  
  
"So you love me how.?"  
  
"I love you like Ginny. The adorable, sweet, funny, kind, sexy redhead I met a few years ago. But it's nothing! You're changing the subject Ginny! Who did that!"  
  
"You think I'm sexy. I think you are too."  
  
"Ginny." Harry said pleadingly.  
  
Ginny mouthed "Malfoy".  
  
"Jesus! I knew it! I'll just go kill him now, shall I?"  
  
"No Harry! He can't know you know! It puts us both in danger! Besides.it's keeping my dad his job."  
  
"Ginny, you father won't care if he loses his job.just as long as you are safe and happy. We need to tell someone."  
  
"No. I'll end it when I see fit. This has nothing to do with you Harry!"  
  
Harry moved quickly towards her, she flinched, he slowed down and placed a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Now it is." Harry said as he lent in to kiss her. Ginny didn't resist but was slow in letting him hold her tightly.  
  
"See now it's my fight too."  
  
"Harry..you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that."  
  
"I hope it was worth the wait." Harry kissed her again. "Now lets go see Dubledore..He needs to know about this."  
  
"Oh.so that's why you did that..the whole casanova thing..to get me to talk to someone...That's low Harry."  
  
"No, Ginny don't be like that.."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"GET OUT!" Ginny pushed Harry out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"Why...why is it always me?!" Ginny whispered just as an owl flew in threw her window. It was small and has a note on its leg. Ginny reached out and took the note, opening it carefully as the owl hooted and flew away. Tears began to spill down Ginny's cheeks as she looked over the note.  
  
Transfiguration Room, 4:00 am. See you there little Weasley.  
  
Her next meeting with Malfoy. Still crying, Ginny went to her dresser and pulled out a sock. Within the sock was a small piece of glass from a cup she broke at breakfast once, she thought it might come in handy. She put locking and silencing charms on the room, sat on her bed and pulled up her skirt. She winced as the cold glass tore its way through her bruised skin. The first cut is always the hardest. 


	3. Harry will be mad so mad

It was 3:45 am and Ginny was sitting straight up in her bed, brushing her red hair. Malfoy hated when her hair was tangled. She learned that after he pulled out a chunk of it, telling her it was not acceptable for his girl to be unclean. He bought make-up for her that she was to wear when she went to see him, she was now covered in a caked pale make-up with flaming red lipstick marring her perfect lips.  
  
Ginny glanced at the clock; it was 3:50.. Time to go. She left her dorm quietly and crept down the stairs into the common room. She panicked when she saw Ron's sleeping body in one of the armchairs by the fire, but she recovered when she heard her brother's heavy snores. She moved out into the hallway and ignored the Fat Lady's angry cries (claiming Ginny woke her up). The walk to the Transfiguration room seemed longer than usual and her tears seemed to weigh her down. When she reached the room Malfoy was sitting on the floor in his black silk pajamas, running his fingers through his white blond hair.  
  
"Right on time Weasley, I can always trust you can't I?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Yes Draco." Ginny replied dryly  
  
"Come now sweet peach, its time you and I get to business." He said pulling Ginny forward into the dark room. He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers. She knew better than to resist, so she let his tongue explore her mouth and forced her own into his. If she closed her eyes it was almost not scary. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Harry.  
  
"Off with those clothes beautiful." Malfoy said after breaking off the heated kiss.  
  
Ginny complied, removing her pink pajamas leaving only the black, lace underwear and bra Malfoy gave to her week ago.  
  
"Lie down." He said indicating the desk at the front of the class. Ginny went forward leaving Malfoy behind to put all the necessary spells on the room to insure they did not get caught. Draco then followed Ginny up to the front where she was lain out like some sort of trophy or prize for him.  
  
"Cutting yourself again? Sexy." He said prying her thighs apart and pointing to the fresh wounds over top of the bruises he caused.  
  
"Yes.I." Ginny held back a sob.  
  
"Don't explain Red, It just gets in the way. Thanks for the treat." Malfoy said as he licked the open cuts. Ginny winced but let him do it again.  
  
"Let's get down to it, shall we." He pulled the skimpy bits of lace off Ginny and kissed her again roughly. She let him enter her and thrust slowly. His breath heavy on her neck, his hands exploring her body.  
  
"Thought we would try something different tonight." He said through sensual sighs. He pulled out a small knife and let out a low chuckle as Ginny struggled against his body. The knife shone brightly in the dark room as it sliced easily through the skin around her navel and pelvis. Ginny cried out in pain and Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Go ahead baby, you know I love to see you struggle."  
  
Ginny did not hear him, she was in shock. The pain was intense and all she was thinking about was how mad Harry was going to be at her. 


	4. Damn it Ginny

Ginny awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her face, she noticed that the make-up from last night was still caked on her face. She got up slowly and washed her face quickly, she brushed her hair and pulled on her robes. Her dorm mates were all already down having breakfast and she was glad there was no one to see he flinch every time her robes brushed against her stomach and pelvis. She had hoped it would be a dream, a horrible dream that she could put behind her but the cuts were still there. Though Malfoy did a quick healing job on them, they still hurt like hell.  
  
Ginny was making her way through the common room when Hermoine burst through the portrait hole looking rather downcast.  
  
"Ginny, Harry has told me everything! I can't believe you didn't come to me!"  
  
Ginny's heart began to race and she felt very faint.  
  
"I mean you could have told me you were afraid of horses! I would have understood its ok! We don't have to go on the ride! I sent an owl already and its been canceled! We can just walk around town like usual.. Maybe I can help you get over your fear! Ooo this will be fun, there are some anti- fear spells I have always wanted to use but the chance never came up. Meet me in the library tonight after dinner ok!" Hermoine finished with an excited squeal.  
  
"Right.. And Harry told you all this?" Ginny said, relived.  
  
"Yes.he said you two are getting closer.does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Maybe." Ginny felt a bush creeping up across her face.  
  
"Well as much as I want to stand here and chat about Harry I have to get ready for class. So see you later Gin." Hermoine called as she dashed up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
All Ginny could think about was finding Harry and thanking him with a million kisses. And with what would prove to be her only luck of the day, Harry marched through the portrait hole just as Ginny was making a move to leave through it.  
  
"Harry.thank you.." Ginny attempted but could not hold herself back. She moved towards Harry and kissed him soundly.  
  
"Well.good morning." Harry mumbled, his lips inches from Ginny's.  
  
"Mmm.Harry." Ginny said with a bemused expression on her face.  
  
"I guess you talked to Hermoine...then..?"  
  
"Yes..and that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"Well give me a chance to make things sweeter." Harry said, kissing Ginny first on the nose then slowly on the lips. He then moved down to her chin and then her neck. Ginny was thankful that the common room was empty, but her thankfulness dissolved pain as Harry placed a gentle but firm hand on her tummy. Then to make matters worse, Ron burst in and broke the two apart.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Ron asked pushing Harry a few feet away from Ginny.  
  
"I.Ron...its." But both Harry and Ron were looking at Ginny who was splayed out on the floor, her robes open and her stomach exposed.  
  
"What in gods name is that.Ginny.?" Ron asked Ginny as she straightened up her robes and got off the floor.  
  
"Nothing Ron..its just from Crookshanks."  
  
"Really..?" Ron asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes..I saw him do it to her.Hermoine needs to keep control over that damn cat!" Harry interjected.  
  
"OK..but I don't want you two doing.that in the middle of the common room next time ok!"  
  
"Yeah Ron...sorry.." Ginny spoke shyly from behind Harry.  
  
Once Ron had gone up to his dorm, Harry turned to Ginny with an expression of utter horror on his face."  
  
"That's not really from the cat.is it?" Harry questioned but Ginny had turned and dashed out the portrait hole before he finished.  
  
"Damn it Ginny." Harry muttered as he sat in an armchair. 


	5. She likes it

Harry watched Draco from his desk at the back of the potions room, anger surged through him every time he saw the blond boy laugh or smile. He couldn't wait for class to end so he could throttle Malfoy. His plan was simple, or at least he thought so, he would corner Malfoy and calmly discus the problem he had with Malfoy taking advantage of Ginny. Calmly. "Ha" Harry thought as Snape dismissed the class.  
  
"Harry aren't you coming?" Hermoine asked Harry, who was still sitting in his desk.  
  
"Yeah, I just spaced out there.why don't you and Ron head up to lunch without me. I'll meet you up there."  
  
"Alright, but don't be too long, I have to talk to you." She replied as she collected her things and left the class.  
  
Malfoy was still in his desk and Snape had left the room. Harry began to get out of his desk when Malfoy stood up and went to Harry's desk. To surprised to talk, Harry waited for him to speak.  
  
"I better not catch you touching my things again, Potter."  
  
"What? I didn't touch anything of yours." Harry spat out angrily.  
  
"Sure you did. I heard all about what you and Red were up to in the common room."  
  
"Red? Jesus you mean Ginny! She is not yours Malfoy! And I have a right mind to go to Dumbledore right now and tell him what you've been doing." Harry finished by grabbing Malfoy's collar roughly.  
  
"Now Potter, I can see how you would view it as a horrible doing on my part when really she enjoys it. She practically is begging for it by the time I get near her, sad really. I could have any girl I wanted Potter yet I still with the little Weasley. She loves it, she deserves nothing more than what I give her." Malfoy was calm and blank as he spoke but when he finished Harry began to shake him violently.  
  
"Don't you speak about her like that you useless son of a bitch." Harry began but was interrupted by Snape.  
  
"Potter, kindly unhand Mr. Malfoy, before I expel you."  
  
Harry let go of Malfoy and shoved his things into his bag. His trip to the Great Hall seemed shorter than normal and before he could even begin to think about Ginny he was sitting next to Hermoine, piling food onto his plate.  
  
"So Harry.. this thing going on with you and Gin.uh...is it serious. Because if it is I am so happy for you but if you are just getting your kicks." Hermoine trailed off and looked down at her plate with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I love her." Harry said and got up from the table without another word, leaving Hermoine confused but happy.  
  
"I knew it!" She whispered.  
  
Harry dashed up to the common room and then to his dorm so he could think. Tears streaming down his face. "So that's why she won't let me tell anyone..she likes it." Harry thought, his breath caught in his lungs as he thought the one thought he had willed himself not to think. "She likes it." The tears spilled endlessly from his green eyes, a vision of Ginny smiling and enjoying herself with Malfoy pounding into her. 


	6. How can you help me?

Harry spent the rest of the day locked away in his room, not letting anyone come near him. Neville had tried to coax Harry out of bed but got a swift kick to the gut and from then on nobody bothered him. All he could think about was Ginny. He loved her but he the thought of her wanting Malfoy..sickened him beyond anything he had ever felt. Hours had passed and darkness crept into the room but Harry did not move. He refused to move from his bed, that is until Myrtle showed up.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing up here?" Harry asked angrily as he took a swipe at the ghost girl.  
  
"All Potter's friends are worried, there is so much whispering going on in the halls. I just had to see what was going on." Myrtle replied in a watery tone.  
  
"Well, I am up here depressed as hell because the girl I love is fucking my enemy! Now will you go the fuck away you god damned pest!" Harry yelled, throwing a glass at her.  
  
"Stop being so silly. I am not going anywhere until I can help sad little Potter."  
  
"How could you help me?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy would not expect Myrtle to discover him and your Ginny .you know. It would be easy enough to fool him..to get him caught before it even happens."  
  
"How.how did you know all this? Did Ginny tell you?" Harry spoke, shaking slightly.  
  
"I saw it happen sort of. The other night I was floating about feeling sad when I saw them go into a room..and I slipped my head in and took a look at the poor girl, crying she was.sobbing."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Harry yelled.  
  
"I was going to.but Peeves delayed me. I would rather not talk about that right now. Anyway. I'll help you if you like."  
  
"Get out you useless pest! Leave, go! I don't want you here! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
Myrtle swished through the wall and left Harry alone. A second later a heavy knocking came from the other side of the dorm room door.  
  
"Go away damnit!" Harry yelled through tears.  
  
"'Arry you best be watchin yer mouth! I'm a teacher!" Hagrid's loud voice boomed from the outside.  
  
Moments later Hagrid had knocked Harry's door over and was staring at him, scarlet faced.  
  
"Let's get you up and out of ere." The large man said, pulling Harry off the bed and holding him up as they left the room. Hagrid dragged Harry down to his hut and sat him down.  
  
"You wanna tell me what's up?" Hagrid asked.  
  
""It's.nothing I was just in a bad mood." Harry looked out the window and saw a small owl fluttering around Gryffindor Tower, near the girl's dorms. A thought struck Harry and he shot up from his seat at Hagrid's large table.  
  
"I have to go! Don't worry about me Hagrid! I am fine!" Harry called as he dashed out of the circular hut. I am going to catch that bastard tonight! Harry thought as he made his way up to the castle. 


End file.
